


Regrouping

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Visitors from the future [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The xmen are attempting to regroup after the future x-men's actions.





	Regrouping

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Regrouping

“I’ve got the latest test results Charles,” Hank said as he entered the room carrying a stack of test results. “I’m afraid that there is still no change in them.” Which meant that another avenue was a failure. “I am beginning to think there is no way to reverse the process.” He could feel the thought that Hank didn’t dare voice.

“Or that if we can we even should.” He finished for the other man and saw him start. “All of us have thought it at one point Henry even Jean and Wanda.” He looked at the screen where he was reviewing the data. “The fact that their powers were stripped by future versions of the X-men and based on the statements the future Scott made everyone fears that their must be a reason these two mutants lost their powers.”

“Maybe Chuck but I’m more interested in why Cortez had to die.” Wolverine said joining them. He must be slipping he hadn’t even felt Logan’s return after meeting with Fury. “They even left Boliver Trask alive and I think the female future x-man might be Kitty but if so her powers have been altered a great deal.” He looked around. “According to Fury whoever broke into Shield could walk through walls but they also sprouted claws.”

“What exactly did the mystery woman do?” he asked for details he had seen nothing in Shadowcat’s genetic structure to account for claws but as Evan had shown unpredictable advancements did happen sometimes.

“She uploaded a virus that has infected the shield mainframe and every system it is connected to.” Wolverine said shaking his head. “It seems targeted to Sentinel Technology and keeps erasing any files that contain that information once it reaches them or after they are reentered.” The moment he head that he privately felt that was a good thing though he knew it might aggravate the situation.

“I’m afraid gentlemen that things are about to to get worse,” Storm said as she entered. “We just received a communication from Magneto he is coming here and he wants answers.” He knew that Magnus would be furious at a weapon that could depower a mutant and that it was used on his daughter. “But that is not all one of the future X-men is also on the line wanting to set up a meeting with you Charles, Magneto and Nick Fury all alone.”

“No way Chuck you can’t even consider it,” Wolverine said angrily. “Let’s trace the call and find out where he is and go in force.” He could see the wisdom in Wolverine’s suggestion but he shook his head no. “Why the hell not Charles?”

“Because Logan if there are any more of these guns in their hands than taking an entire team of X-men into a fight with them could prove dangerous to our students.” He brought up the communication to see faceless black mask. “I will agree to meet with you send me the cordanants.”

“I will once you, magneto and fury are in the air alone.” The armored figure said and the line went dead. “Logan contact Fury and see if he will agree to accompany us to this meeting.” He could since Logan wanted to object but he turned and left the room.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
